Homes MD
by Kairi0020
Summary: What happens when Cuddy hires an assistant for both of the head of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine and Department of Oncology House and Wilson Departments ? HousexHomes, WilsonxWilson. after Amber death...


Homes M.D.

Name: Katey Homes  
Full Name: Katelyn Homes  
Age: 35  
Hair Color: Light brown hair  
Eyes Color: Light green/electric green  
Parents: Father : John Homes Mother: Lois Brake (step father: Dan Brake)  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): Step sister: Crystal Brake(13)  
Friend(s): Madison Wilson (34)  
Body Art(s): Black heart on her right cheek, both ear pierced(tops and bottoms)  
Quotes: "Of course you heard of me, my last name's a noun for calling out loud."  
"It's elementary, my dear Wilson."

Name: Madison Wilson  
Nicknames: Maddie  
Age: 34  
Hair Color: Dark brown hair  
Eyes Color: Blue.  
Parents: Father: Unknown (for now…)  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): None  
Friend(s): Katey Homes  
Body Art(s): Purple butterfly on her left cheek (long story…)  
Quotes: "Do I need to give you another lecture…?"  
"I swear Homes, you need it."

Chapter 1: Enters Katey Homes...

"Welcome to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."Cuddy said as she rose from her desk to shake our hands. Maddie and I were now employees of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, under Lisa Cuddy. I can't believe Maddie talked me into this. We both went to School and College together for the past 20 years. I was always the top of my class with Maddie right behind me. She wanted to stay here for her cousin's Cuddy, who was looking for people to look after two grown man…I forgot the names at the moment, but we got interviewed and got it no sweat. I had to act 'nice' to Cuddy, but real opinion was this chick SERIOUSLY needed to get laid…BAD. "I'll go introduce you to them now."

We walked out the door and over to an elevator was, where two men were about to get on. She yelled and walked faster to stop the elevator so the three of us could get in. I noticed one of the men had a cane…and a bad attitude.

"Morning Cuddy, You and your chest look lovely today." he said looking at them. The other man looked behind cuddy, to us.'

"Who are they?" cuddy must have forgot about us already because she turned around.

"Oh yes these are you new assistants. House. Yours is Katey Homes."

"I think I've heard of you…"the man without the cane said. I looked over to him.

"Of course you heard of me, my last name's a noun." I smirked at him, crossed my arms, leaning back against the wall.

"And James. Yours is Madison Wilson."

"Not another Wilson…"House rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened. We all walked out and started walking down the hall.

"Maddie, you're office is next to James office. Katey, yours is in House's office."

"WHAT!!" House yelled, turning around to Cuddy. "I'm not sharing MY office with one of your spies."

"House, she's your assistant. End of conversation." she walked back over to the elevator and left the four of us.

"Well, why don't I show you your new office Madison."

"Sure, later Homes."

"Catch ya on the flip side, Wilsons."

They left me and House in the middle of the hall. We both looked at one another til he turned and limped off. Of course, I follow. We came to an office that said Gregory House M.D. Typed on it and underneath was a piece of paper that said Katelyn Homes M.D…why was my name on a piece of paper tapped to the book? He stopped right outside the door, Stared that the paper before ripping in down throwing it onto the floor. I didn't mind, but WHY WAS MY NAME ON PAPER AND NOT THE DAMN DOOR!? He walked in and then stopped again and looked to the right. I looked in to see a desk there was nothing on it, but a computer.

I looked around more to see chairs and another desk with a lot of papers on it and a computer on it. There was a mini TV and a guitar in the corner, next to a door leading to another room, with a lot of stuff in it. He looked kind of pissed and sat down at his desk. I stood there, looking around the place. I walked over and was about to sit down when House shouted, "WAIT!"

I jumped up and fell over. My head smacked over the ground and I looked up at House. "what?"

"oh, nothing." he looked down at me innocently.

I groaned and got up and sat down at my new desk when three people came into the room, from the other room. "House! We have a new case. It's…who's the new girls?" a guy said looking me up and down.

"I'm-"

"No one important." house interpreted me, and got up. "let's get this case underway."

I was about to get up when house said, 'you stay here.'

I pretended to pout as they walked into the other room. I decided to leave and go find Maddie….


End file.
